


I love you forever, ma chérie

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Delphine doesn't die, F/F, Hero Cosima, Last Episode, Orphan Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a resumption for the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you forever, ma chérie

_Something is not okay._

I'm thinking about it.

It's Saturday night, and we're having a big dinner with my clone family. I'm really glad that I can be here among these wonderful people, who helped me through this hard trip, and who will always support and love me,no matter what. This is family about. Every face around the table seems happy and joyful, just as mine, however I've got some kind of strange things come up to my mind.

Delphine's just come around about four minutes ago, and I finally could apologize her about the last few months, that have been hard times for me,and of course for her. For everyone. She seemt to be so forgiving, and she seemt so glad seeing me.

But the look. Her look was so much different than any other times. Delphine looked lovefully and happily, but there was some kind of worry in her beautiful brown eyes, as they filled with her tears. She seemt to be having so much pain, and maybe she had something that she wanted to tell me.

She kissed me. Finally, she finally did it. I couldn't have existed anymore without her kiss. It was the only thing these days which made my entire body feel alive.The last thing she said to me, was that "give your sisters all my love". She always told me that she will always love each of us, and it makes me feel so grateful for her, because I reckon that's a pretty amazing thing, and it symbolized the love and the faith she gave to our little family.

So, now I've got these pretty strange things going on my mind, and I started to fear for Delphine. What if she had something really, like really important to say, but she didn't want to make me worried? What if it was the last time we talked,or something? Oh,God I ought to forget about this. I'm sure there isn't any problem, but I'm overreacting it inside my mind.

I'm reading through the last text massage that I recieved from her, and it's totally okay, and there isn't any suspicious about it, which would refer to any kind of unnatural stuff. She wrote in her cute, funny syle. She didn't mention anything so serious. But for some reason, I'm really nervious and worried about her. I'm squeezing my little phone in my hands under the table, and I found myself avoiding everyone else around here, and just thinking about her all the time. I should send a massage to Delphine, to make sure she didn't got into any trouble, or she didn't get hurt. I would make me 100% more calm, if I knew she's okay and safe.

-Cosima,darling is everything alright? Are you okay?-Asked Felix from my left, and I looked up to him from my phone. Luckily I could just finish my text massage for my love, I wrote her that "I love you forever, ma chérie".

-Oh,yes. Of course. I'm just...I'm... you know, a little bit worried.-I answered to him.

-About what? Please tell,me I want to help you. -said Felix.

-So,as you know Delphine just visited me about ten minutes ago, and there was something really suspicious in her behavior, that made me feel nervious. It was like...I don't know,it felt like she had something that she had wanted to tell, but finally she didn't do. And she looked at me, like..like it would have been the last time, when...when....-I couldn't even finish my sentence, beacuse my tears started falling from my eyes, and I started crying.

-Hey, hey that's okay.-Felix tried to comfort me and hugged me. Everyone looked at me and asked what the reason is why I'm crying. I told them everything I could. They tried to comfort me.

-And haven't she answered your text massage?-asked Sarah.

-No, she haven't.-I said to her between tears.

-Then I think you should go find her, and talk to her,if it's the thing that would make you calm.-advised Alison.

-Yes,I..I think I probably should. Thank you guys for everything,seriously. I don't know what would I do without all of you. I love you guys so much.

They smiled at me,and told me that they love me,too. And they also told me to go, as fast as I can ,because the sooner I find her and talk to her, the sooner I will feel calm.

I started my way to the first place I suspected finding her. I went to DYAD, because Scott told me that she's always there on Saturdays. There were some people around the hall. I asked a guy, if he saw Delphine Cormier somewhere here. He didn't see her, so I had to find an another person, who maybe knew more. I asked a woman too, and she told me,that Delphine didn't come into the building in person, but she saw her car going down into the parking lot, and probably she's still there.

I was going as fast as I could to the parking lot, when I suddenly heard a shot.

My heart almost stopped beating. I started running to the direction where I supposed the shot had come from. And when I finally saw what happened, I almost passed out.

It was her. She was the one who got shot I couldn't even believe it, because it all seemt like the worst nightmare that I could ever have. My heart skipped beating, and I felt like I'm going to die tonight.

I ran to her,as fast as it was possible,and I turned her body to her back, to see the wound on her. I was holding her head on my lap.

-Delphine, my love, I'm here, okay? Everything will be fine, we're gonna make this through, as we've always done. We're the greatest team,right? Right,darling?-She nodded but she was almost unconscious.I tried to make her feel safe, and tell her that everything will be okay, and she will survive.

My tears fell to her pretty face,I tried wiping those from her there. I called the emergency services fast. When they told me they are on their way, I felt a little bit calmer. Delphine almost closed her pretty eyes. I couldn't let it happen. I had to keep her awake,and couldn't let her being unconscious.

-Ma chérie, they're almost here, they're going save you, and everything's going to be okay.

I wanted to do everything possible to save her, because she means my entire world. She's the love of my life, and I can never let her die. She's the only reason I'm still here. When I was dying, she was the one who brought me back to my life, and now it's my turn to do the same for this beautiful, fragile woman, who's my love.

_From the distance, I heard the siren of the amblulance. And from that point,I knew that everything's going to be fine._


End file.
